


run, rabbit | fnaf fanfiction

by DCnovels



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCnovels/pseuds/DCnovels
Summary: Samantha, an eleven-year old girl in the small town of Hurricane, had a heart for animals, especially rabbits.She never knew what she was in for once she met the man in the yellow rabbit costume.
Kudos: 10





	run, rabbit | fnaf fanfiction

The warm sun shone softly through the polka-dot curtains as Samantha laid on her belly to stare at her brand new pet; a pure white-coated rabbit with floppy ears that swayed back and forth. She smiled, watching the arms of it scratch it’s little head. 

Staring at the creature, Samantha was still unsure of what to name it; and to be honest, she had no idea what gender it was. Considering she found this rabbit on the side of the road yesterday starved and dehydrated, she had to keep it. Samantha had a heart for animals, especially for rabbits. They were her favorite. 

Though, her father have no idea about this pet, but it’s not like he cares either. All of Samantha’s life he has been in the background, ignoring her. She seemed to not mind it, assuming like every parent figure is like this. 

Samantha carefully picked up the rabbit, feeling it’s bones and rib cage of starvation from when it was on the road, abandoned. She frowned, trying to think of what to feed it. She already gave it a whole bag of carrots, and even some sliced bread in the pantry. But it still seemed to be hungry. 

Sighing, she sets down the creature in defeat of what to think to feed it. Looking to her side, she noticed her closet door slightly open. Cocking her head to the side, she didn’t remember opening the door during the day. She shrugged, trying not to think about that thought. 

A low growl rumbled in her stomach, she knew that she hadn't ate much today, and by the looks of it, she probably will be lucky if she even got to taste of food tonight. But at least she will check in the kitchen of food was there. 

Samantha picked up the rabbit again carefully, making sure her fingers don’t drive deep into the prominent rib cage. She hugged the rabbit close to her chest as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen where dinner was never set on the table. She frowned, disappointed that her father forgot to feed her; again.

In the living room, father was passed out drunk on the couch, with the TV on blasting some sort of news channel. She stared at her father for quite some time, until she snapped herself out of her trance and walked out the front door. 

With the rabbit still in her hands, clutching it to her chest for dear life, she saw that the rabbit was trembling and petrified. Walking down a sidewalk path, her bare feet crunching on the tiny rocks scattered across the cement, she learned to ignore the pain and continue on. She had walked on this familiar path thousands of times, when food wasn’t on the table, she looked somewhere else where she could scavenge for some. And she knew just the place to go to. 

Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. 

As Samantha focused her gaze on the one restaurant she had depended on her entire life, she smiled; then continued forward with a sort of skip in her step. 

Entering the building was a blur. She saw the flashing lights of arcade games and pinball machines, playing children in the indoor playground, and the main attraction of the place, was Freddy himself with his animatronic friends up on stage singing some weird but catchy tune. And the incredible smell... She took a deep breath, and let the scent of greasy pizza waft into her nose with ease. Her stomach growled, more ferocious this time. 

Smiling again, she eased her grip on the rabbit like she felt like she was at home. She felt some sort of peace when she was at Freddy’s. 

Still standing at the front entrance, an employee walked up to her and asked her where her parents were. She stared at the lady with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

Samantha really couldn’t understand what the employee was trying to tell her, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was the animatronics and the delightful smell of pizza. Maybe if she breathed in the air of pizza so much, her stomach might be satisfied. 

But then the employee recognized her. “Your name is Samantha, right?” she asked. 

Samantha nodded. 

The employee sighs, extending a hand to Samantha. “Come on, let’s take you to Henry. He’ll know what to do.” 

She only smiled, and agreeing by taking her hand, making sure the rabbit in her other hand is comfortable. 

As they walked to the back room, Samantha’s eyes were glued on the animatronics animals that danced on stage. The kids surrounded the end of the stage clapping happily along with the song, some also singing the lyrics. 

But there was something else that she noticed that wasn’t here any of the other times she has visited this place. 

A tall yellow rabbit costume stood at the end of the room, staring at the other kids playing with each other. 

At first she thought it was just a statue, but the more she looked into it’s plastic eyes, the head of the costume moved unnaturally in her direction, looking straight at her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion while the employee and Samantha walked into the back room where Henry sat. 

Henry was a good man, a man with a wife and two kids. He values his family, as well as his customers. Today he wore an orange tie with a button down white tee shirt and grey slacks. His glasses were too big for his face, but she thought they looked funny on him. 

His daughter, Charlie, was playing with dolls in the corner of the room. But once the employee opened the door, her and Henry’s attention went to the both of them. At first Henry looked annoyed and somehow upset, but his expression softened as he turned his gaze to Samantha. 

He looked at me and saw she had the rabbit in her hands. “Samantha, I haven’t seen you in a while. What brings you here?” He set his glasses down on his desk, standing up and walking over to her. 

The employee left the room, like she had no business staying in here with the conversation. 

She shrugged, looking up to the man who she wished was her father figure. 

He grinned, kneeling down to Samantha’s eye level. He turns his palms facing up in a cup formation to signal that he wanted to hold the rabbit she held in her arms.

Without hesitation, Samantha carefully put the rabbit in his palms. He softly pet the rabbit while looking into it’s eyes. “What’s his name?” 

“I dunno.” She replied. “How do you know it’s a boy?” 

“I just know.” He chuckled. “I have my ways around animals, y’know.” 

Samantha giggled. 

“Well, he’s beautiful.” He told me, his eyes glued onto the rabbit’s fur. “I assume you found him like the others?” 

“Yeah,” She said. “he was on the road abandoned so I picked him up and took him home.” 

“Hopefully he lives to his full potential this time.” Henry says, handing Samantha back her pet. 

“Yeah, maybe.” She said. And as Henry stood back up, she stuttered over her words. “Could you name him for me?” 

He turned back around. Tilting his head, he sighs and leans back on his desk in thought. 

“How about...” he said thoughtfully, looking for the right words. But before he could reply, the door bursted open, causing Samantha to jump back in fear. 

Turning around, she saw the very same yellow rabbit from the main dining room outside where the animatronics were, but it was towering over her. Backing away from it, she couldn’t take her eyes off of it until she eventually hit Henry’s leg. 

“Will, not now.” Henry sighed. Seeming like Henry has been through this before. 

“Why not?” The man in the costume laughed, taking of the rabbit’s head of the costume to show his face. 

Samantha felt herself jolt in surprise, to see the man was horrifying. 

His bloodshot eyes like he hasn’t gotten sleep in ages, his chapped lips, and the frays of loose brown hair that bounced as he talked. 

Samantha revolted in disgust, even as a child, she knew this man was up to no good.


End file.
